


Gintama Lemons

by ShimmeringShine



Category: Gintama
Genre: Drinking, F/F, F/M, Forced, Gay Sex, Gen, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Licking, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, mother-son sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmeringShine/pseuds/ShimmeringShine
Summary: Lemons of the characters from Gintama!I will do any pairings. so let me know what you want to see next.





	1. Kamui x Kouka

The rain had been falling for days and it did not seem like it would be stopping anytime soon. The dreary landscapes of Rakuyou were always an eyesore, but the rain seemed to make them even worse. Inside a rundown old building, Kouka was laying in bed and looking out the window. Next to her a small girl who looked no older than 5 years old was calmly sleeping. She turned her head to the doorway of the room as a young boy walked in and went over to her.

“Mommy, I’m cold” The boy looked up at her and shivered a little.

She gestured next to her on the bed and he eagerly climbed into bed with her. He snuggled up with her and sighed happily, loving his mother's warmth. 

“Are you warm now, Kamui?” 

He looked up at her then got on top of her and wrapped his arms around her body. His face pressed against her large chest and he looked up at her with a smile on his face. The woman smiled and let him lay on her, she also enjoyed the warmth from his body.

“Goodnight, mommy”

“Goodnight, Kamui”

Kouka yawned and closed her eyes. She had been getting tired quickly and needed to sleep. It was hard for her to raise Kamui and Kagura on her own. She knew Kano was busy and couldn't visit her, but that didn’t make it any easier. She really missed having someone who would pay attention to her. She hugged Kamui and slowly drifted off while thinking of her husband.

Kouka was woken up abruptly by the sound of lightning streaking across the sky. She sighed and looked out the window. She frowned as she saw it was raining again She was preparing to go back to sleep when she felt something hard press against her and heard a gentle grunt come from Kamui. 

She felt her face heat up and she gently shook him. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He had a bit of sweat on his forehead and his face was flushed. When he saw that she was looking at him he sat up. She could see a throbbing tent in his pajama pants. Kamui tilted his head then looked down at himself and whined.

“Mommy, it keeps getting bigger and I have to wait for it to go away”  
He kept speaking and complaining, but Kouka wasn’t paying attention to that, she was looking at his crotch. It had been forever since Kouka had seen one of those, but she was surprised that he was already big enough to make a large tent. Kouka blushed and looked down at him, her crotch was a bit wet just from seeing him like this.

“You don’t have to wait, honey, mommy can show you a way to fix it”

She started removing his clothing and he blushed and backed up a little.

“Relax, mommy will take care of you”

She smiled and pulled his shirt off, then his pants. She looked over his body eagerly, her eyes were especially drawn to the outline of his member in his underwear. She wondered how big he would be, after all, he was still a growing boy, so she shouldn’t expect much.

When she slid his boxers down her eyes widened in shock. A thick and veiny cock sprung up right in front of her. She stared at her son's dick. Holy shit, he is bigger then Kanko is! Her shocked expression quickly turned into a smug look and she sat in front of him.

“Mommy, this is embarrassing”

“Shhhh, relax”

Kouka gently grabbed his cock and moved her smooth hands up and down. Kamui trembled and he immediately started fucking her hands. Kouka held them in place and let him take control, he seemed to instinctively know what to do.

“Mommy, it feels good!”

She smiled and got on her stomach in front of him. She gripped harder and yanked on his member, making him cry out in pleasure. She felt so naughty doing this with her own son.

She smirked at the soft groans and cries he was making. His movements got faster over time and she could feel him building up quickly. She chuckled and started moving her hands again. He may be big, but there was no way he was lasting long.

“Mommy, I feel like it's going to explode!”  
Kouka leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his dick, making him cry out in pleasure. She kept rubbing and kissing his cock until Kamui moaned and shot his load all onto her face, making her gasp in shock. She wiped it off of her face with her finger and sucked it off with a smirk. She made the decision right there, she was going to let him fuck her.

She quickly stripped all of her clothing, letting her large breasts bounce free in the air and freeing her wet snatch. Kamui looked at her and blushed brightly, his long cock sprang back up into the air and a line of drool hung from his mouth. She laid down on her back and spread her legs to the sides. She hadn’t been fucked in so long, and she was desperately craving it.

“Kamui, come lay on top of mommy”

Kamui listened to her and got on his stomach on top of her. He blushed as his face rested on her exposed chest and his dick pressed against her. Kouka smiled and held his head close to her chest. She gently guided his dick to the proper hole and rubbed his cockhead against it, making both of them quiver with excitement.

“Push it down into my pussy” Kouka whispered seductively to him.

Kamui slowly sunk his shaft down into her hot core. He moaned loudly and wrapped his arms around his mother, holding on tight as he went deeper into her body. Kouka moaned just as loudly as he did and she grasped the bedsheets in her hands. He felt much bigger then Kanko did!

“Y-Yes Kamui, fuck your mommy!”

He lifted his hips up and slammed down into her erratically. He was inexperienced, but he more than made up for that with his speed and passion. Kouka’s tits jiggle about and seemed to catch Kamui’s attention. He grabbed them and roughly kneaded them with his little hands. 

Kouka’s mind was a complete mess as she was fucked. He was destroying her pussy. She cried out in pleasure louder then he did and she wrapped her long legs around his back. 

“More, Kamui, more!” She shouted.

Kamui stayed silent as he plunged deep into her core, making her spasm every time he hit her most pleasurable points. His huge cock reached all the way to her cervix and filled her with intense amounts of pleasure.

“Mommy, I-I’m going to explode again!”

“Do it, baby!”

He plowed her excessively until he couldn’t hold it in anymore. His seed burst straight into her fiery core and he screamed in ecstasy. Kouka gasped as she felt the hot spunk enter her body in spurts. Once Kamui finished he collapsed on top of her and passed out, his young mind completely blown away.

“Oh fuck, that was a much better time then Kanko ever gave me”

Kouka relaxed, she was now satisfied and full of her beloved son's cum. They would definitely be doing that again. She smiled and fell asleep with his dick still buried deep inside.


	2. Kagura x Gintoki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagura can't sleep one night, so she decides to see if Gintoki is able to help...

Kagura sighed in frustration as she stared up at the ceiling of her closet. The room was pitch black, and the silence was almost deafening, but she could not fall asleep. She had tried everything from counting sheep to pretending she was sleeping, and none of it was working

“Maybe Gin-chan can help me sleep,” she thought to herself as she slowly opened the closet door and hopped out onto the cold, wooden floor. 

She walked over to Gintoki’s room and slowly opened the door.

“Gin-chan...?” She called out hesitantly. 

Gintoki tiredly opened his eyes and looked over at her.

“What is it, brat?” He muttered sleepily.

“I can’t sleep”

“Why not?”

“How should I know why I can’t sleep, you know this happens to me sometimes...”

“Well, what do you want me to do about it”

“I was hoping I could maybe sleep with you...?” She would hesitate and shuffle her feet around for a moment.

“Fine, but you better not interrupt my sleep,” Gintoki said as grumbled and laid his head back onto his pillow

Kagura sighed and laid next to him, her body instantly relaxing as she pressed her head against the back of his shoulder.

She finally felt herself drifting off to sleep when she was interrupted by a loud snore from Gintoki.

Every few seconds his snoring would fill the room, this wouldn’t be too big of a problem if Kagura could find some sort of rhythm of pattern to his snoring, but there was none. He just made noise inconsistently.

Eventually, she had had enough of his snoring, so she roughly tapped his shoulder.

To her surprise, instead of waking up, he grabbed her and pulled her in front of him.

“G-Gin-chan, what are you doing? 

Gintoki wrapped his arms around her and held her against his body as he slept.

His soft breath pressed against her ear and the soothing movement of his chest made her feel warm and safe. 

She closed her eyes when suddenly a hiccup left Gintoki’s mouth and he tightly squeezed her.

“Gin-chan?!” She yelped and looked at him, his breath smelled faintly of sake.

“Are you drunk again?” 

Instead of answering, he grabbed her and held her face, his eyes now open and looking into hers

Kagura’s face turned red and she quivered, unsure of what to do. His deep red eyes looked striking and bold, catching her off guard.

“You are so beautiful, Kagura”

He slowly leaned in toward her, and before she knew what was happening, Gintoki’s lips were pressed against hers.

Her eyes widened and her face became flushed, his lips felt firm and controlling, yet they also had a sense of comfort to them. 

With a bit of hesitation, she kissed back, her lips melting against his and her cheeks burning a bright red

Gintoki slowly ran his hand along her body, starting at her side and slowly moving down until his hand was on her thigh

Kagura could feel his member growing and pressing against her, but it didn’t disgust her, instead, it filled her with excitement and nervous anticipation.

“Gin, are you?”

“Shhhhh”

He pressed his pointer finger against her lips and slowly slid a hand under her pajama pants and panties.

Kagura let out a gasp as his rough fingers pressed against her entrance, no one had ever touched there besides herself

Gintoki slowly moved his fingers in a circular pattern, making Kagura quiver and let out soft cries.

“G-Gin-Chan...” she uttered his name as his fingers slowly sped up.

She could feel every little movement his fingers made, each time they briefly rubbed against her clit she let out a small gasp.

“How does it feel?”

“I-It feels g-good...” she quaked and gasped as he suddenly slid a finger into her vagina.

She had never even stuck her own fingers inside of herself, so the experience felt new and amazing.

“Let’s get these out of the way”

Gintoki pulled her pants and panties down, exposing Kagura and letting the cool air blow over her

“This is so embarrassing”

Gintoki pressed a finger against her lips once again 

“Don’t be embarrassed, you are beautiful, Kagura”

He hiccuped and got on his stomach in front of her, his head right in front of her snatch.

Before Kagura could say anything, Gintoki slid his tongue deep into her tight hole.

“G-Gin, a-ah...” Kagura cried out loudly and hung her head back as his tongue roughly thrusted in and out of her pussy.

“I-I feel weird...” Kagura could feel an indescribable sensation slow throughout her body and into her crotch, she tried to hold it in.

“Relax and enjoy this, Kagura” Gin looked up at her and rapidly swirled his tongue around inside of her”

“Gin-Chan!!!” Kagura screamed as she let go and juiced squirted all over Gintoki’s face.

“That was quick, you must have felt pent up” Gintoki sat up and grabbed a nearby cloth to wipe his face off while Kagura huffed heavily.

“How did it feel”

“I-It was amazing...”

“Good” He stood up over the futon, his member throbbing in his strawberry patterned boxers.

“Now it is your turn to please me, Kagura”

He gently moved her face to his crotch area and looked down at her.

“W-What do I do? Kagura asked nervously and looked at his crotch awkwardly 

“Take it out” 

She looked at the tent and slowly pulled his boxers down, letting his erect cock stand free.

“I’m only doing this since you already made me feel good...”

“Grip the base and slowly run up and down”

Kagura hesitantly grabbed his cock and did as he said. Her soft hands moved up and down his length, causing him to lightly moan.

“Gin-Chan, it feels so hot and weird... and it’s shaking...”

“That means you are doing good, now why don’t you give it a taste”

She moved her mouth to his tip and gently ran her tongue along his tip, tasting his salty precum.

“Bleh, it’s so smelly” She pulled back and held his cock.

“You will get used to it” Gintoki grinned and grabbed her face, slowly but forcefully pressing his cock against her mouth

Kagura opened her mouth to respond, but as soon as she did, Gintoki drove his cock into her mouth, causing her to gag on his length.

“Ohhhhh, that’s niiiiiice”

She gasped for air and sputtered as he slowly forced his entire shaft down her throat and pulled it out. His face was contorted in pleasure as he felt her soft tongue and her wet throat rub against him

Kagura struggles to breathe and looked to him, her eyes wide as he sped up and thrusted roughly into her mouth, his balls slapping against her chin

Kagura had no choice but to suck on his lengthy member, she gagged over and over as his salty precum dribbled onto her tongue

Gintoki held her head with both hands and rammed his dick into her throat roughly, making Kagura gag harder.

“Ohhh, fuck, Kagura, I’m going to cum” 

He rapidly slid his rigid cock in and out of her throat until he felt himself about to burst

Kagura yelled in surprise as a load of warm, salty cum was released into her mouth

“Swallow it all”

She did as he asked, swallowing all of his warm spunk

“Good job”

Gintoki pat her head and pulled his cock out of her mouth, Kagura gasped for air as she was finally able to breathe properly again.

Gintoki got on top of her and stared into her eyes, his hands running along her thighs and feeling her slit.

“Gin-Chan are you going to put it in....?” Kagura asked nervously as she looked at his prick.

Gintoki didn’t say anything, instead, he hiccuped and gently pressed his tip against her nether regions.

“Gin-Chan... please be gentle...” Kagura nervously stared at his member as he lined it up and got ready to enter.

“Don’t worry, I will” Gintoki gently pressed his lips on hers and slowly pushed his tip into her cunt.

“R-Rahh...... M-Mmm...” Kagura whimpered as his hard cock stretched her insides open and went in up to her hymen.

“This will probably hurt for a minute, but I promise it will feel better afterwards” 

“Ok... I-I trust you, Gin-Chan...” Kagura held her eyes shut and got ready for him.

Gintoki pushed forwards and broke through her hymen, making Kagura yelp and cry softly.

“Shhhhh, it’s ok, I’ll let you get used to it” Gintoki wiped away her tears and waited for a moment.

Kagura looked at him with wide, shaky eyes. Her insides felt stretched and having someone inside of her made her feel very strange. After the pain died down she took a deep breath.

“Y-You can move now...” 

Gintoki smiled and gently started moving, his hard cock going in and out of her snug little hole at a decent pace

“A-Ahhhhh yes, you feel amazing, Kagura”

“Gin-Chan, G-Gin-Chan...!” Kagura couldn’t do anything but whimper his name and cry out in shock as he took her virginity.

Gintoki started thrusting harder and rougher, his entire dick slamming down into her tight little cunt

“Fuck!” He quickly pulled her shirt off to watch her tits

Kagura gulped and her small chest bounced around with every one of Gintoki’s movements

Gintoki grabbed her legs and pressed them forwards, using them as handles as he tirelessly pounded into her pussy

“K-Kagura, I can’t hold it in, I’m going to-“ He held her down and ruthlessly fucked her pussy

Kagura screamed in pleasure and sweat ran down her face, she could feel Gintoki’s dick reaching into her cervix. Every time he entered her she squealed and gasped in pleasure.

Gintoki’s felt her tight insides squeeze around his length and he couldn’t hold it in anymore. 

“FUCK, KAGURA!!!” He wrapped his arms around her and yelled her name as he released his spunk deep into her womb.

Kagura screamed and her body jolted as Gintoki’s hot cum was sent into her small body.

Both laid there, covered in sweat and huffing heavily. Gintoki wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close

“Goodnight, Kagura”

“G-Goodnight, Gin-Chan”

She fell into his arms and happily fell asleep. Gintoki sighed and held her close, her warm heartbeat soothed him and helped him fall asleep as well.

Their soft breathing echoed throughout the room as they both slept peacefully.


	3. Otae x Gintoki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting stabbed by the Benizakura sword Gintoki is forced to stay inside and recover. That is extra difficult when he wants nothing more then to help, and a certain someone is against him leaving...

Gintoki sighed as he stared up at the ceiling. He wanted to get up and leave, to help Kagura and Shinpachi. Instead, he was stuck laying on a futon because he was stabbed by the stupid Benizakura sword. 

He knew he had to take time to heal, but he had finally had enough, he couldn’t stand waiting any longer. He made the decision to start standing, but before he could even sit up he was pushed back down by a firm hand pressing against his chest.

“Now where do you think you are going, mister”

Otae looked down at him with her hands on her hips. Gintoki looked up silently for a moment then quickly tried to sit up only to be pushed down again.

“You are staying here with me, I won’t let you leave, you are hurt”

“I can’t leave Kagura and Shinpachi alone, they need me!”  
“They will be fine, Shin-Chan is strong and there is no way anyone could hold Kagura down”

Gintoki knew she was right, but that didn’t stop him from worrying. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to get some rest. After a minute Gintoki opened his eyes a little to look for her. When the coast was clear he sat up.

As soon as he started to stand up, he was stopped by Otae getting on top of him and forcing him to the ground.

“Otae, just let me go!”

“I can’t do that!”

She kept him on the floor with her body on top of his. Gintoki struggled to move, but he couldn’t do anything against the anger of Otae.

He noticed that she had sat on him in a rather compromising position, and she knew it. Her face was slowly turning red. However, she never abandoned her spot on his lap.

“You look rather comfortable” He smirked at her and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

“Shut up, I’m only doing this to keep you from leaving, idiot!”

“Then why don’t you sit on my chest instead of my lap?”

Her face flushed red and she looked away, but she still didn’t move. Gintoki’s member slowly started to grow against her body, making her even more embarrassed.

“It seems like you don’t want me to move either, Gintoki” She smirked back at him and held his arms down

“Shut up lady, like I would get turned on by a body as flat as yours” His member was now pressing against her hard.

“It seems like your little friend likes it, Gintoki” Otae slowly rubbed her crotch against him and he looked away from her, his face red.

“No he doesn’t, he is aroused from me thinking of Ketsuno Anna, why would he be aroused by you?”

Otae angrily ripped his clothes off and watched his dick point straight up. Gintoki’s eyes shot open and he blushed a tiny bit.

“LOOK, YOU ARE OBVIOUSLY TURNED ON!” Gintoki stuttered for a moment before responding

“N-No I’m not” 

“YES, YOU ARE!” Otae roughly grabbed his member and squeezed. She had a death grip on the most vulnerable part of his body.

“O-Oi! Don’t be so forceful with my pride and joy!” Gintoki tried pushing her off, but she had total control of the situation. 

“I’ll prove that you like my body!” She placed both of her hands on his large shaft and gently pumped them up and down. Gintoki silently groaned, he was not ready for how gentle and nice her hands felt around his dick. Otae got a small grin on her face as she heard his groans of pleasure.

Gintoki wanted to deny that he liked it, but Otae definitely knew that he was enjoying this. Instead of complaining he gave into the pleasure and started thrusting into her hands. Her fingers each had a firm hold on his dick, but they weren't crushing him, she was applying the perfect amount of pressure.

Gintoki pounded his member between her hands hard and fast, but he wanted more. 

“Well, any girl can give a handjob, regardless of their body type”

Otae stopped and frowned at him. She stood up and wiped her hands on her kimono. 

“Then I guess I will have to prove that the rest of my body is pleasurable as well!”

She let her robes drop to the floor and Gintoki’s dick quivered with excitement. She unclasped her bra, letting her almost flat chest out. Gintoki chuckled for a moment before seeing the glare on her face, which quickly shut him up.

“You won’t be laughing after I make your stupid ass beg for my body!”

She slid her panties off and roughly pinned him to the ground once more. Gintoki could feel her warm snatch slide against his leg, and he desperately wanted more. He reached up to try and move her into a better position. Otae quickly pinned his arms down and looked down with an intense, almost evil glare.

“Not so tough now, are you”

She slowly rubbed her crotch against his leg, her pace was unbearably slow and it started to drive Gintoki crazy. He kept struggling to get out from under her, but he found no success.

Otae moved and sat on his chest, her wet pussy rubbing against him sensually. He needed to be inside of her, he couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Otae, just p-put it in already!” He desperately thrust his hips upwards, trying to find some sort of stimulation that wasn’t there. His dick quivered and twitched, but it got no contact.

“I knew it, you love my body, you need it” She placed her legs on both sides of his head and slid forward so her crotch was up against his face. Gintoki could feel the heat from her tight looking snatch radiating onto his face, and it was driving him crazy.

“G-Get that thing out of my face!” He yelled in protest, but he didn’t look away. In fact, his gaze was locked on the wet pussy sitting right in front of him.

Instead of listening to him Otae moved forward, pressing her snatch against his face. He closed his eyes and felt her hot pussy press against his mouth.

“Well, what are you waiting for, lick it!” She put her hands on the sides of his head and shoved it against her womanhood.

Gintoki sighed and stuck his tongue out. He gently flicked it across her clit, making her quiver. She wrapped her legs around his head and ran her fingers through his air. 

“T-That’s good” Otae groaned and started humping Gintoki’s face. He blushed and started to slide his tongue into her hole. She shook more and gripped his hair. Her loud moans echoed in the dark room. Gintoki’s dick trembled as he felt her thighs squeeze around his head.

“Gggrrnnn, Gintoki” She moaned as he licked at her warm folds, his tongue expertly maneuvered through her insides.

He reached up and grabbed her small chest. Otae gasped as his rough fingers played with her supple skin. She could feel his tongue reaching further than before and it was driving her crazy. Something was building up deep inside of her and she could tell she wouldn’t last much longer.

Gintoki’s hips bucked up into the air trying to get some sort of pleasure while Otae moaned and had the time of her life. She couldn’t take it anymore he was going too fast. 

Without giving any warning she orgasmed, spraying hot liquids into Gintoki’s face and across the floor. 

“Fuck” She stayed on his face and swore while Gintoki recovered from the shock of having womanly juices coat his face. After a moment of silence, Otae got up.

“Now you will stay” She smirked evilly and walked out, leaving Gintoki alone in the dark room with nothing but a hard-on and the thoughts of what had happened. He considered what had just happened before sitting up and yelling.

“THAT BITCH BLUEBALLED ME!!!”


	4. Sougo x Kagura

Things were not looking too good for Kagura. She was just walking down the street minding her own business and next thing she knew she was being detained by an unknown captor.

Her hands were tied together above the head, and she hung from the roof by them. Her legs were free, but she was suspended about a foot off the ground, so she could not do anything.

"Poor little China girl" a voice teasingly spoke to her from the front of the room. It was a voice she could recognize anywhere.

"Let me go Sougo, this isn't funny!" She squirmed around and threatened him, but she could ultimately do nothing in this situation.

Sougo hummed as he took his jacket off and set his sword down. "I think it's time for a little relaxation, what do you think, China Girl?"

Kagura kept squirming and yelling until she felt a bright light against her body, causing her to wince and become docile. Sougo smirked as he saw this.

"One little zap of sunlight and you become useless, what a terrible weakness" He walked up to her and placed his hands upon her developing chest.

"Surprisingly soft and bouncy" He mused. Kagura tried to fight back, but the light made her too weak to do anything. Sougo took advantage of this and tore a hole in her shirt, giving himself access to her perky tits.

"St-Stop it" She asked him to stop pleadingly, but he paid her no mind. He felt her soft supple skin in each hand. His fingers brushed against her pink nipples, causing her to grind her teeth together. Every second he spent rubbing her breasts made her feel weaker and more pathetic. She collided her eyes and just accepted it.

When he removed his hands from her boobs she felt the slightest amount of hope that he was done. These hopes were quickly thrown away when he removed her pants and panties in one motion.

Kagura blushed and tried to cross her legs to hide her private areas. Sougo was having none of this. He grabbed her legs and opened them wide, causing her to gasp as the cool air of the room hit her womanhood.

"It looks very small and pink, the lips are a bit on the puffy side and it looks very well kept" Sougo observed her nether regions carefully. Kagura blushed more and got more embarrassed and angry with every comment he made.

"Fuck you!" She spit at him and laughed as it made contact with his forehead. He calmly stood up and wiped her spit away. Then he started fidgeting with his pants.

Kagura rolled her eyes as he unbuttoned his pants. She was confident that she could just keep her legs crossed. "What are you going to do with that pathetic little stick?" She laughed at him despite the situation she was in.

"I think it is I who will be fucking you" Kagura's confident expression quickly turned to one of confusion and terror. Sougo let his pants fall to the ground, exposing a girthy 10-inch shaft. He looked at Kagura confidently and slowly walked toward her, his large shaft staying rigid.

Kagura glared and swung her legs at him, but he was done playing games. He grabbed her legs and forced them open. He looked into her eyes with a confident grin.

"I'm taking you now" He held his shaft and rubbed his head against her slit, making her jolt up and swing his legs at him. He held her legs apart and stood strong, his member eagerly awaiting her young snatch. Kagura panicked at tried spitting on him again, but he ignored it. After a few minutes of struggling she stopped. She was exhausted from the sunlight and she couldn't handle moving anymore.

The moment she let her guard down Sougo struck. He started forcing his way into her snug little entrance. Kagura winced and kept her legs spread obediently, trying to make the process painless. Sougo sighed in pleasure at the feeling of his cock filling up her insides.

He kept pushing deeper, making Kagura squirm and whimper. She hated him and his gross penis. She didn't want any of this. Her body, however, was reacting positively to his rough methods. Despite how tight she was, she took his entire dick into her core.

Sougo let go of her legs and grabbed her waist. He kept a firm hold on it as he slowly pumped in and out of her young pussy. Kagura tried to hold it in, but she was already moaning and blushing hard.

"I see you don't have a hymen, you must be sleeping with other guys then." He pulled her waist on to his long shaft in sync with his hips thrusting forwards. This made his head penetrate her cervix, something Kagura had never felt before.

Kagura was a gasping, sputtering mess. Sougo was fucking her, and it felt better then she thought was possible. Gintoki had been in her before, but he couldn't compare to the monster Sougo was packing.

Sougo undid the chains above her head, making her fall onto her back on the floor. Before she could do anything he put her flat on her belly and started fucking her from above. The feeling of such a large member diving into her pussy made Kagura yell in pleasure. She had given up on fighting back, now she just wanted Sougo to give her a good fucking.

He did not disappoint, his hands kept her arms restrained and against the floor while he had his way with her. He was breathing heavily, but he kept his pace up. Kagura drooled on the floor and took the pounding.

His hips smacked against her ass with every powerful thrust. Her tight walls hugged his member tightly, letting her feel every single move he made. Every time his length filled her up she started breathing more heavily. She was getting overwhelmed by him.

Kagura muttered something that was too quiet to hear. Sougo hit her ass hard. "What did you say?!" Kagura gasped and whined in pleasure.

"I said I want more!" Her face grew red and she turned her head away, unwilling to look him in the eyes. He laughed and stood up while holding her legs. Kagura only had her head and lower back against the floor, the rest of her body was held up in the air by Sougo's hands around her ankles.

He spread her legs and started jackhammering his shaft into her pussy, Kagura screamed in delight at the feeling of his girthy dick being sent straight down her pussy. He was like a machine, his thrusting never slowed and he never stopped drilling his entire length into her pussy.

Before she knew what was happening, Kagura had reached her organism. She sputtered and trembled under him. Sougo looked confident, but he was almost there as well.

He held her ankles tight as he rocked her core. He pulled everything except the tip out then shoved it back into her stretched pussy. He stayed there and let out a deep groan.

Kagura trembled greatly, she could feel his seed flooding into her body. Sougo kept his grip on her while letting out everything he had been storing up.

Once he was done he let her fall to the floor and got dressed. "Time for me to go back on duty, have fun cleaning up" He turned around and walked away, leaving Kagura by herself.

She stayed in place on the floor. Her mind was rocked by what he had done to her. Sougo of all people had made her into a mess.

After a moment she started fingering herself, unable to get the thoughts of his magnificent dick out of her head.


	5. Kamui x Gintoki

Gintoki struggled to hold his stance, he was tired and wearing down quickly. He took blow after blow from his opponent, every impact felt like getting hit by a truck.

His opponent was none other then Kamui, the infamous commander of the 7th division. He had a wide smile on his face as he pushed his advantage against Gintoki. He casually swung his umbrella and knocked the samurai to the ground.

“I was looking forward to a fight, but it seems like all you samurai are just pushovers!” He laughed and pressed his foot onto Gintoki’s chest, keeping him on the ground.

Gintoki struggled to get up, but it was no use. The Yato boy was just too strong. He stopped wasting his energy and silently glared up at his opposer.

Kamui laughed some more and applied more pressure to his chest. 

“Honestly, you samurai are kind of pathetic! All this talk about bushido and all that training really is nothing against a superior race!”

Gintoki rolled his eyes at the variation of a speech he had heard from hundreds of different people at this point

“Oh please, I’ve had worse times playing pachinko than I’ve had here” he lazily yawned.

Kamui lifted his foot off of Gintoki and picked him up by the neck. “Ohohoho, you are a feisty one aren’t you, I like it!” 

Gintoki saw his opportunity and swung his foot right between Kamui’s legs, hitting him where the sun doesn’t shine. But Kamui didn’t buckle over and scream in pain, instead, he smirked.

“Trying to aim for my weak spot huh, too bad I’m not pathetic like you humans, I won’t be brought to tears by a single random kick!” 

He pulled his leg back and swiftly jammed his knee against Gintoki’s balls, making him groan in pain and gasp for air.

“Hah! What a weakling, every part of you humans is inferior, even your dicks! “

Kamui ripped Gintoki’s robe off and yanked his pants and strawberry boxers off. Gintoki winced as the cold air gently blew against his hurt, exposed balls.

Kamui poked his shoe against the fallen samurai’s dick and watched it twitch with amusement.

“The hell are you doing to me!?” Gintoki was reasonably concerned as his prized possession was right under the foot of a man who could easily ruin it.

“Honestly your dick isn’t really interesting” He’d shrug and kick Gintoki over onto his stomach, making him grunt.

Kamui stared down at Gintoki’s ass and tapped his foot against it.

“You know, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen any action, I’m kind of desperate at this point” He spoke casually as he started to undress.

“Wait, what the hell are you doing!” Gintoki looked back and saw Kamui standing there nude, his long cock fully erect.

“WAIT, Y-You won’t actually put it in, I can’t lose my manliness like this!!!” Gintoki freaked out while Kamui got on his knees behind him and pulled the samurai’s backside up so he was on his knees while his upper body laid flat on the ground.

Kamui used one hand to keep his target in place, and with his other hand, he guided his cock to Gintoki’s asshole.

Gintoki whined and squirmed as he felt Kamui’s head press against his ass. The Yato boy slowly rubbed his tip against the tight hole until he was ready, then he started forcing his thick shaft into Gintoki.

Gintoki’s breath hitched and he desperately clawed at the ground when he felt Kamui’s hot cock slowly fill his insides. 

“S-Stop, you are going to break me in two!” Kamui ignored his pleading and kept pushing his member deeper into the samurai.

Small groans of pleasure escaped from Kamui’s lips and he firmly held Gintoki’s waist. Gintoki gave up his fighting and closed his eyes. 

“Damn, you are fucking tight.” Kamui began thrusting his hips against the ass below him, forcing the entirety of his shaft inside.

Gintoki grimaced and gasped for air. Kamui’s cock was so deep inside of him that it was practically tearing him up. He let out a silent cry of relief as he finally felt the other boys hips press against him.

Kamui wasted no time pulling out and forcing his way back in. Every time Gintoki was given a split-second of peace before Kamui sent his cock deep into him again.

Both of them stayed silent as Kamui pumped his shaft in and out of Gintoki’s asshole. The samurai would never admit it to anyone, but the thrill of being held down and fucked was unmatched. 

“Let’s kick it up a notch, shall we?” Kamui stopped thrusting for a moment and rubbed Gintoki’s firm ass.

“I don’t think I could h-handle any more...” Gintoki’s voice trailed off and he shuddered at the thought of taking it even harder.

Kamui didn’t really care for his opinion, so he grabbed both of Gintoki’s wrists and roughly pulled them behind his back. He held them there and slammed his entire shaft back in.

Gintoki weakly protested he was used as a toy, but there was no fighting against Kamui. If he wanted something, he got it. He winced as he felt sweat and drool dripping onto his back.

Kamui started panting loudly as he smacked his hips against Gintoki’s. His balls were throbbing and aching for release. 

Gintoki hadn’t even realized that he was erect until he was already shooting his seed onto the earth beneath him. He sighed in relief as he let out his load.

“You samurai are so pitiful that you cum just from having your ass fucked, huh?” Kamui chuckled and pulled back on his arms extremely hard, making Gintoki wince in pain.

With no warning, Kamui emptied his messy load into the samurai’s ass. He held his wrists tightly and groaned while he flooded Gintoki with all of his pent up cum.

“Fuck, I’m f-full, you can stop releasing it now!” Cum kept pumping into Gintoki until Kamui’s cock was forced out and splattered hot spunk all over his backside.

Both of them sat there for a moment to gather their thoughts before Kamui jumped up and pulled his clothes back on.

“I’ll be seeing you around, samurai!” He gleefully waved and ran off, leaving Gintoki full of cum and feeling very sexually confused.


	6. Shinpachi x Sachan

Shinpachi sighed to himself as he walked up the wooden stairs leading into the Yorozuya office. He had been out shopping for hours and he didn’t really expect anything in return. That was kind of just how things worked around here. He practically saw Gintoki and Kagura as family, but that doesn’t mean being forced to do all of the menial household tasks and chores was any less tiring.

He opened the door and slid it shut behind him, expecting to be greeted by a tackle from Sadaharu or Kagura and Gintoki arguing about something meaningless. Surprisingly there was nothing there. He set the groceries down and noticed a piece of paper on the table. He adjusted his glasses and read it 

“Dear Glasses.

We have gone out for dinner since you took too long getting here, we probably won’t be back for a while, so feel free to take a nap or dust off a shelf or something. Don’t worry, we’ll try to remember to bring something back for you.”

Shinpachi shook his head and sat on the couch. Of course, they had left him behind again, why wouldn’t they. He grabbed his headphones and got ready to listen to some of Otsuu’s greatest hits when he heard a voice coming from Gintoki’s room.

“Oh Giiiiiiin, is that yooooooou?” A voice called out seductively from Gintoki’s room. Shinpachi didn’t even have to open the door to be able to guess who it was. Sachan never seemed to stop hunting for Gintoki. She was one thirsty woman.

He set his headphones down and sighed once again. He walked over to Gintoki’s room to tell her to go home. He slid the door open and stepped inside the room.

“Sachan, Gintoki isn’t ho…” His voice trailed off and his face turned red when he saw her. Sachan was laying nude in a seductive pose on Gintoki’s futon. Her large breasts and round nipples popped out from her heat alluringly, and her hips were magnificently curved.

Shinpachi’s nose bled and he scrambled to close the door, but in the process, he stumbled a little because he couldn’t stop staring. Sachan looked up to see what had made the noise, but her glasses fell off. Instead of acting like a normal person and picking them up, she jumped at Shinpachi.

“Finally you are home darling!” She squealed and tackled him to the floor. Shinpachi stuttered and tried to get a sentence out, but he couldn’t form any words. Her breasts were squishing up against him and her body was too heavy to move.

“I’ve been waiting for so long, give me a welcome back kiss!” Before Shinpachi could respond she mashed her lips against his and slid her tongue into his mouth. His mind was running all over the place, her wet tongue wrestled with his aggressively and he took it. He just didn’t know what to do. She pulled back for a second and he finally had a chance to respond.

“I-I’m not Gi-“ He was cut off by her smashing her lips onto his and making out with him. Despite his best efforts, he could feel himself growing erect against her. He just couldn’t help it. She was a very sexy woman and his virgin mind was already struggling to comprehend what was going on. 

She pulled back and sat up next to him. Her hand slowly ran down his chest and undid his robe. She pulled the clothing off of him and he was left in just his tighty whities. In a last-ditch effort to keep his sanity, he pushed her back and stood up.

Sachan looked up at him and giggled. Her tits bounced and she had a smirk on her face. Shinpachi couldn’t move, he just stared at the attractive woman in front of him.

“You could have just told me you wanted this, darling” She grabbed the band of his underwear and yanked them down. Shinpachi let out a pathetic yelp as his girthy member sprung up and throbbed above Sachan’s face. 

Her hands reached up and gently wrapped around his cock individually until all 10 of them were holding his meat. They started moving slowly, gently stroking across his length. Her fingers were soft and dainty and they felt unfamiliar and unpredictable. Unlike Shinpachi’s own hands which he had practically memorized the feeling of.

“You have such a big one, Gin!” Sachan excitedly exclaimed as she stroked Shinpachi’s dick rapidly. At this point, he had given up on trying to escape. A virgin like him could only handle so much, and he deserved something like this for all the work he did around here.

Feeling confident, Shinpachi grabbed her head and yanked it up to his member. Sachan knew what to do and she opened her mouth. As soon as he saw the open hole Shinpachi plunged right in. He stuffed his entire dick down her throat and started fucking her face. 

Sachan sputtered and struggled to breathe as Shinpachi drove his cock into her mouth repeatedly. His face was contorted in pleasure and he was moaning audibly. His knees were starting to grow shaky.

Her luscious lips wrapped around his thick member and sucked hard. He could feel the wetness of her mouth around him and it was too much to handle. He grabbed her head and held it as he unloaded multiple ropes of cum into her waiting mouth. It shot into her mouth and directly down her throat multiple times.

After he was done he removed his hands from her head and she slowly pulled off his member. Drool was dripping from her mouth and she was breathing very heavily. Shinpachi looked down and pushed her onto her back. He pinned her arms next to her sides and forced her juicy thighs open. 

A bright pink pussy was right in front of him. He got on top of her and positioned his member so it was ready to press down into her. His head rubbed against her entrance and his breathing hitched.

“You are so dominant Gin, I like that.” Sachan placed a hand on his cheek and spread her thick thighs out, giving him her full permission.

“Now why don’t you show me how much you love me by fucking the shit out of me with that huge cock!” After hearing her words Shinpachi couldn’t wait any longer. He forcefully thrust his dick down into her pussy. Both of them let out blissful moans at the feeling of his length sliding into her moist core.

Shinpachi did not hold back. He fucked the well-endowed woman with powerful thrusts that sent shivers up her spine. Her large breasts bounced around in a circular motion and she bit her bottom lip hard. 

“Yes! Harder! Do me harder!” Her warm walls clenched down and squeezed his dick, making him even more excited. His hands reached for her large tits and gripped them hard. The fleshy mounds squished like putty in his hands and Sachan quivered under him.

Her legs were up in the air at his sides while he pulled his entire length out and drove it back in forcefully. Shinpachi was losing it, he was in absolute heaven. He never imagined that sex would feel this good, and he certainly never expected to lose his virginity to Sachan.

He laid flat on top of her and greedily pressed his lips against hers. She gladly accepted and they began wrestling tongues. Shinpachi moaned into her mouth and held her tongue down with his. He had never felt so powerful or so alive in his life. Sachan absolutely loved the pounding she was getting and she submitted her body to him entirely.

“Giiiiiiin, I can't take any more of this!!!” She whimpered under him and flailed around. Her legs twitched in the air and her body was stuck under the young samurai. His large member slammed into her pussy endlessly, she couldn’t handle the pleasure. Her tongue rolled out of her mouth and her cheeks grew bright red. 

Shinpachi struggled to hold his load in. Wet walls were all around his member and he could feel that he was about to burst. Both of them grew more and more desperate as they kept fucking. Shinpachi grabbed at her sweaty body and clenched his eyes shut. He couldn’t take it anymore, he was going to impregnate this woman. 

He started slowing down and Sachan laid back, thinking it was done. She yelped as she suddenly felt her body being pulled up into the air. Shinpachi stood with her in his arms and furiously pounded his rigid cock up into her wet pussy. 

Her asscheeks rippled and smacking noises could be heard through the entire room. She let out one last whimper and climaxed. Liquids dropped from her pussy and she collapsed back into Shinpachi’s body.

The young boy groaned and thrust his dick deep into her snatch. As soon as he felt her climax he burst inside of her. Loads of spunk shot up into her womb and he moaned very loudly. 

He kept unloading ropes of his semen into her pussy, he had tons of it stored up and he wasn’t letting it go to waste. After he was finally finished he pulled out and smacked her ass. 

“Ohhhhhh Gin” She cuddles up to him and went in for another kiss, but the horror of what he had done quickly set into Shinpachi. He set her down and quickly pulled his clothes on and ran out the door.

“Wait… Gin…!” She was too tired to chase him, so instead, she searched for her glasses. After putting them on she stood up and tiredly went to the couch. 

She collapsed on it only to land on something solid. She sat up and looked down at the headphones Shinpachi had left.

“Headphones…? But there was nothing on the couch when I came in…” Her face went white as she realized what happened. She buried her face on the couch and cried out in embarrassment. She had made Shinpachi fuck her, and it was goddamn amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what characters and situations you want to see next!


End file.
